Miss Magister Magi
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: My latest manga obsession. What would happen if Magica Erebea changed Negi? How would this affect Ala Alba? Spoilers up to the latest chapter available. This one has not included any adult content so far. FemNegi. Includes yuri themes.
1. Overtaken

Miss Magister Magi

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Negima or any of the copyrighted contents. Everything will go as according to the manga. There are spoilers up to the latest chapter, which right now is 281, volumes 29-30._

Chapter 1: Overtaken

If it was just another normal day in the class of 3-A, everybody would be listening to the lecture given by the professor, Negi Springfield. Negi was in no way an ordinary English teacher. He is a 10 year old boy from Wales, teaching at Mahora Academy for girls in 9th grade in Japan. But that's not all; he is also a Mage in training. Yes, the young Negi has been assigned this job as part of his training to become Magister Magi, meaning "Master Mage" in Latin. Magister Magi is a type of Mage that travels around the world helping people in need. It is his dream to follow in his father's footsteps. His father was a Mage of a Thousand Spells, the Thousand Master. His father went missing before he was born, ten years ago, is what everyone says. But Negi has a clear memory of his father saving him and his older sister only six years ago, bestowing upon him, his staff. Today, the fact that he is a Mage must be kept secret until is training is complete. If someone were to discover is identity, he would have to return to the Magical Academy in Wales, have his magical license revoked, and he would be turned into an animal of some kind. To be stronger in training and to be safe from turning into an ermine, Negi would have to exchange a pactio with his students. By exchanging provisional contract, as they called it, he would make the entire class his partners for his training, so they did not count as "outsiders" that found out about magic. To exchange a pactio, Negi and the partner to be would have to share a kiss within a magical glyph created by Chamo-kun. After the exchange is complete, the partner would be able to perform magical feats with the help of Negi. This story will take place in the magic world during the Ala Alba's summer trip. But enough with the overview, let's move onto the plotline.

"PACTIO!!!" shouted Chamo-kun.

Who was this pactio formed between you ask? Don't ask me, ask the participants.

"O-Ojou-sama, are you really okay with this?" asked a certain swordsman learning the art of Shinmeiryuu.

"Don't worry about it Set-chan, besides, it tasted sweet" said the group's cheerful little healer.

"Don't say such things, Ojou-sama!" shouted Sakurazaki Setsuna in total embarrassment.

"I was only kidding, but look, we finally made a pactio!" said a delighted Konoe Konoka.

"Y-yes…" said Setsuna with her face still flushed.

"We should head back to Negi-kun and the others" said Konoka.

"Yes!" said Setsuna, back into reality.

'Ojou-sama…ah, I am not worthy of taking the lips of a true angel…' thought Setsuna.

"Set-chan, you shouldn't be thinking of things like that, your face is all red!" said Konoka.

'Mind reading!?' thought Setsuna in shock.

"No, not mind reading, expression reading" said Konoka.

"W-wait, how did you-" Setsuna tried to ask before Konoka dashed off, declaring a race.

As the two girls race back to find Negi and the rest of Ala Alba, there was trouble brewing. Kurt Godel is continuing to put Negi into a corner.

"So, what will it be, orphan son of Akira, Queen of Calamity?" asked Kurt.

"S-so Queen Akira is actually Negi-sensei's mother?" asked Miyazaki Nodoka in a state of surprise.

"Oh, you don't seem to be surprised Negi-kun" said Kurt in a condescending tone.

"I don't care what you say about me…but don't you dare speak of my mother that way!" shouted Negi with the spell patterns appearing on his arms.

"If we are to fight, let's take it to another playing field" said Kurt.

With a snap of his fingers, a dark orb surrounded Negi, Nodoka, Hasegawa Chisame, Asakura Kazumi, and himself. In a few seconds, the orb vanished into thin air, leaving behind his guards and the Ariadne Mage Knights left behind. They were shrouded in darkness for a few moments before the sight returned to them. The transported group found themselves in a familiar place. It was the Nagi Springfield arena where Negi fought Jack Rakan to a draw. The stands were empty and there was nobody on the arena floor besides them.

"Don't worry; the barrier is still activated, so feel free to go all out" said Kurt with a deceiving smile.

"What is it that you want?" asked Negi.

"The question is: what is it that _you_ want? A) More information on your parents. B) More information on Fate Averruncus' group. C) To find your father's current location" said Kurt.

Negi was silent. He was just shocked by what he had heard. But he is going to be even more shocked by what he is about to hear.

"None of them right? What you want is to know the 'True Enemy' right?" asked Kurt. "The ones that burned down a certain village six years ago, petrifying the citizens. Who could it possibly be? Fate Averruncus, Demons, the Mage of the Beginning? The answer is us, the Senate of Megalomesembria."

Negi just stood there silent. Not a word was said until a few minutes later. Those words were not from Negi though.

"Wait, Negi-sensei don't!" shouted Nodoka.

The Diarium Ejus pages keeping track of Negi's thoughts were turning completely black.

"Revenge…that is what you seek, no?" asked Kurt. "We had destroyed your village to finish off the royal bloodline and the orphan child of calamity."

The instant the sentence left his lips; Kurt was punched hard in the face. The power of Magica Erebea had finally overtaken Negi. Negi's form became one of a beast's. He was shrouded in a black aura. It had formed a tail, claws, and shoulder pads with spikes on them. His hair also grew long and became wild. His body was immersed in darkness. The only thoughts in his mind were of revenge. As the transformation grew more untamed, his frame became larger, about the size of when he eats the age disguising pills. With the Magica Erebea increasing his bloodlust, he began to charge. His lets out a barrage of swift and powerful attacks. Kurt is just taking them head on. Covered in blood and sweat, he continues to smile. Everything was going according to his plan. Negi looked like he was about to deliver the final blitz of attacks, something stopped him.

"M-Miyazaki-san" Negi barely managed to say.

Nodoka was there, latching on to his arm. Chisame was on the other side doing the same. Asakura was just videotaping all of this from the sidelines.

"What the hell are you doing!? Help Negi-sensei out!" shouted Chisame.

Although it was clear the situation was dangerous, Asakura obliged and helped them by taking a master lock behind Negi's back.

"E-everyone…ngh…RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" roared Negi.

"It seems that Magica Erebea has finally gone too far. It is near impossible to stop it now. He will need something to completely set his mind aside from killing" said Kurt.

'I have to do something quickly!' thought Nodoka.

Her rash personality shows up here, when she kisses him.

'M-maybe this can calm him down?' asked Nodoka with her lips locked.

Everyone else is thinking "What the hell are you doing at a time like this!?"

Nodoka lets her lips go. Somehow, the embarrassment brought him back to a calm state of mind. The darkness released its threshold. Then a bright light was released from Negi, blinding everyone's view. When the light faded, Kurt had a nosebleed, Chisame and Nodoka stood there with shocked expressions and big red blushes, and Asakura was there snapping photos.

"W-what's wrong?" Negi asked, concerned with everyone's strange behavior.

"N-N-N-Negi-s-sensei, i-i-i-is that you?" stuttered Nodoka.

"W-what do you mean Miyazaki-san? Of course it's me!" shouted Negi nervously, not understanding.

"You should look down, Negi-sensei" said Asakura.

"Down, what do you-KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" shouted Negi, final noticing how much higher his voice has gotten.

He saw two bulges, barely being contained by his small clothing. He also took this time to notice the long flowing hair and the change in height. He was just a little shorter than his 15-year old self and his clothing, which had not grown with him, became tight and revealing. Negi's face is completely beet red. Nodoka flipped a page of the Diarium Ejus and finds the page filling rapidly, but no like before. He didn't have any malicious thought, all he was thinking was 'what the hell!?' Negi was even more surprised than anybody else in the area. Chisame is still blushing, but is less surprised, which is ironic because she used to be the skeptic of the group. Nodoka is really blushing at the Diarium Ejus because of what she's reading. Negi is completely freaking out. Asakura is trying to a few good shots. Kurt is standing there speechless, enjoying the show, especially the new actor that replaced Negi. Kotarou was…what, Kotarou? What is he doing here? Ku Fei is here too? When?

"Negi-bouzu?" asked Ku Fei, completely astonished.

"Yo Negi, is that you? What happened?" asked Kotarou, just as surprised.

Negi completely ignored them and kept thinking about his situation. While he slouched forward, trying to cover his chest with his arms, the others decided to make a quick escape. Kotarou ran up and kicked the dazed Kurt right in the family jewels. Cheap, but it takes a while to recover from, even for a mage. While Kurt was down on the ground in pain, everyone gathered around Negi and Kotarou used shadow teleportation. The gang managed to make it back to the Paru-sama safely. Now time to figure out the damages.

"Oh ho ho, who do we have here?" asked Saotome Haruna, the energetic artist with huge confidence.

"This is Negi-sensei" said Chisame, pointing towards the curled up Negi moping in a corner.

"Oh, Negi-sensei, I didn't think a 10-year old boy would have these kinds of interests" said Haruna in a mischievous tone.

"H-Haruna-san~" Negi ran up and yelled with tears in his eyes, before clinging on to Haruna.

"Oh, okay…" said Haruna, who was surprisingly surprised.

"What do I do? I don't have any clothing. I don't know how this happened. I don't know what to do!" shouted Negi quickly.

"You should take a shower first, you stink of sweat. I'll have some clothes that I think will fit you prepared, okay?" responded Haruna in a cheerful way.

"O-okay…" said Negi, walking away all depressed at his situation.

Once he dropped off his clothes in a basket, he went inside the shower.

"Was it really the best idea for him to be taking a shower in his condition?" asked Chisame.

"No, but this might be a new fun experience for him" said Haruna with an evil smile that puts Satan (a.k.a. George W. Bush) to shame.

In the shower, Negi was sitting in the tub going over a few thoughts.

'I'm so useless. How am I supposed to face Fate Averruncus now? I fought to become manlier and stronger. How much further from manly can I get than this? How did this even happen? Maybe Chachamaru-san knows something. Well this hot bath is calming and soothing. But I should finish up here' thought Negi, with his face buried in his knees, curled up in a ball.

Negi finished cleaning up and left the shower. He went inside Haruna's room to find an outfit laid out for him. He saw a plain red cotton T-shirt and a brown leather vest with a lot of pockets, the kind a fisherman would wear. There was also a pair of skinny jeans, which were slightly faded around the knees, and a pair of frilly underwear with an accompanying bra.

'The outerwear is fine, but what's with the underwear?' thought Negi.

Negi started with the bottom half of the outfit. The underwear went on just fine, but the jeans felt a little tight on his hips. When he was finished the bottom, he started on the top, but he realized something.

'I have no idea how to put on a bra!' thought Negi.

"Nodoka, maybe you should go in there and help him" Haruna said as she was reading from the Diarium Ejus.

"W-w-why does it have to be me?" Nodoka nervously asked.

"This is your chance, it's what you've been waiting for!" said Haruna.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…AHHH!" Nodoka stutters before getting kicked in the room.

"Kya, N-Nodoka-san, is there a problem?" Negi asked, surprised by Nodoka's sudden entrance.

"N-no, I was wondering, w-well since you're a guy, if you know how to put on a bra" Nodoka said.

"W-well it's embarrassing, but it's true. I have no idea of how to put these on…" said Negi with a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll teach you" Nodoka said.

"T-thank you, Miyazaki-san" Negi replied.

After the whole trial and error period of teaching a 10-year old boy to wear a bra, they finally finished.

"I have to thank you again Miyazaki-san, I don't know what I would've done without you" said Negi.

"D-don't mention it, I wasn't that helpful" Nodoka said with a blush redder than blood itself.

"No really, your efforts have really helped me get used to _**something**_ since this happened" Negi continued to compliment.

Nodoka was looking over at Negi, who beamed a smile so beautiful, that not even all the stars in the night sky could compare. But for some reason, although Negi was no longer male, her heartbeat became faster, her breathing became slower, and her body was getting all hot. She couldn't control anything; her body was making the decisions, not her brain. Negi noticed the strange way that Nodoka was looking at him. Her eyes were open half way sensually. Her face had a red tint to it. She was breathing out loud slowly. She held her left hand up to her heart, feeling her heartbeat. Negi only had one thing in mind when he saw this scene.

"Miyazaki-san, are you okay!? It's too young of an age for you to be having a heart attack! We should take you to a hospital! No, we're still wanted…I know! Let's call Konoka-san here and have her heal you!" Negi shouted, misinterpreting the situation.

"No, that's not it sensei…I'm sorry about this…I can't hold myself back any longer…" Nodoka said between breaths.

"What do you me-mmrgh!?" Negi's voice was muffled by a French kiss from Nodoka.

(A/N: That's the end of chapter one! How'd you like it? I put some time and effort into this one. Although it's not very long, it took a lot of time to overcome writer's block. I had an idea to use the second series of the anime, but then I read the manga, so I had to re-write the whole thing. It took me about two weeks to finish up to the latest chapter, which is mention in the disclaimer. This was also my first gender bender fanfiction. The others were body swap. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review and give and suggestions or helpful criticism for this. I hope you enjoyed, and please look forward to the next chapter.)


	2. An Encounter With Fate

Miss Magister Magi

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Negima or any of the copyrighted contents. Everything will go as according to the manga. There are spoilers up to the latest chapter, which right now is 281, volumes 29-30._

Chapter 2 – An Encounter with Fate

"Miyazaki-san, what are you doing!?" Negi tried to shout, but his cried were muffled into gibberish.

The last time we left Negi alone with Nodoka, she had locked their lips together. After a good 15 seconds, she let go. There was a thin bridge of saliva trailing between their lips as she pulled away. Negi, who was completely shocked, didn't say a word. Nodoka, who didn't feel much embarrassment, just smiled a little behind a pink blush. When Negi saw that little smile, he just got even more flustered. He had to do something to break the tension, just a few words at least.

"M-Miyazaki-san…" Negi tried to start.

"Call me Nodoka…sensei…" Nodoka said in an extremely seductive way.

"B-but that's, wait…is this one of Haruna-san's artifact drawings again?" Negi asked, thinking that would most likely be the fact.

"Nope, it's the real me…Negi-sensei…" Nodoka returned, with the same tone of voice.

Negi looked into Nodoka's eyes, they seem strangely blank. Wait, are her eyes getting bigger or is she just moving closer?

"Whoa!" Negi exclaimed, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Nodoka coming in for another kiss.

Negi was panicking as she came closer. He grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her approach.

"Wake up Nod-I mean Miyazaki-san! This isn't like you! Wake up!" Negi shouted as he was shaking her by the shoulder like he has restless arm syndrome.

After a few good shakes, the light returned Nodoka's eyes and reality came rushing back.

"Ahh, Negi-sensei, what's going on, why are you shaking me!?" Nodoka asked, confused of the situation.

"Miyazaki-san, are you finally better!?" Negi asked.

"W-w-what do you mean? The last thing I remember was a k-k-k-kiss…" Nodoka stuttered before she ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"Yep, she just fine now" Negi said in relief.

Negi left the room as well. He wanted to see if Chachamaru was there. Maybe she could help figure out what happened and how he could change back. He also wondered what came over Nodoka back there. He reached the bridge/living room area and saw everyone standing there talking to Nodoka. Negi walked over to them to see what they were talking about. He listened in on their conversation and heard a few surprising things.

"Nodoka, what did you do?" whispered Haruna.

"N-n-nothing at all" whispered Nodoka.

"Oh come on, we overheard little yelps and we read from your artifact" whispered Haruna.

"Yeah, tell us, aru!" whispered Ku Fei in a louder voice.

"W-well, I don't know what happened…I just lost control and I just had the urge to kiss Negi-sensei" whispered Nodoka.

"What!?" everyone sort of whispered, but really loudly.

"Shush, Negi-sensei might hear us…" Haruna whispered back.

"He can already hear you…" Chachamaru said in normal volume in monotone while pointing at Negi.

"Oh shoot, I was hoping we'd get juicier details" said Haruna returning to her loud cheerful voice.

"Oh, Negi-sensei, I'm sorry for what I did back there! I don't know what happened, sorry!" said Nodoka.

"Negi-bouzu probably made you do it with magic, aru" said Ku Fei.

"W-what, I did no such thing!" Negi replied in embarrassment.

"So how did this gender bender thing happen?" Haruna asked.

"Oh right, Chachamaru-san, do you know how this happened?" Negi asked.

"I can do an analysis on you right now to maybe find something in your body" said Chachamaru.

"O-okay…" Negi said.

"Just sit down and I will run some magic and electric currents to check for any side effects of the Magica Erebea" Chachamaru said.

So Negi sat down in a chair. Chachamaru sat behind him and pressed her hands against his back. Within five seconds, the test was done.

"Analysis complete" said Chachamaru.

"Wow, that was quick" said Negi.

"Did you find anything Chachamaru-san?" asked Haruna.

"Well, this transformation is no illusion. Negi-sensei's body has become that of a 15-year old female through molecular changes in the DNA. His XY chromosomes have also changed into XX chromosomes. His magical power capacity has increased because his body's age can contain more. He is just as strong, if not stronger, than his 10-year old male body. But no traces of the Magica Erebea were detected. There were no abnormalities other than the whole situation itself" said Chachamaru.

"I see…so is there a way to return to normal?" Negi asked.

"This has never occurred before, so I wouldn't know any solution. You are going to have to ask master to help you" said Chachamaru.

"Oh, oh yeah, what was wrong with Miyazaki-san earlier?" asked Negi.

"I will perform a check, is that okay?" asked Chachamaru.

"Y-yes" Nodoka said.

She went through the same process that she did with Negi. After only 5 seconds, the test was complete.

"It appears that an output of magic added with your new hormones had affected her" said Chachamaru.

"Will she be okay now?" asked Negi.

"I cannot say for sure, but the case is most likely a 'yes'" said Chachamaru.

"That's good…" Negi said in relief.

"Oh, Negi-kun, how were the clothes I laid out for you?" asked Haruna.

"Oh they're fine. The bra is a little tight and the jeans are little tight on the hips" Negi said.

"What, how can that be!? Negi-kun's breasts are bigger than mine!?" asked Haruna in total awe.

"No, not really, they're just a little tight, not too much though" Negi said.

"That means you're in the top three here. It's between Me, You, and Asakura" Haruna said.

"W-we really don't need it to be a competition…" Negi said.

"Why? It'll be fun, 10,000 drachma (Magic World Currency) to the winner!" shouted Haruna.

"I don't plan to stay this way and we're probably not going to need that money since we're leaving the Magic World" Negi said.

"I would mind if you stayed like this…Negi-sensei…" Chisame said, using the same seductive voice that Nodoka was using not too long ago.

"C-Chisame-san?" asked Negi with concern.

"I think what ever happened to Nodoka is affecting me too…" Chisame said.

"N-now that you mention it…all of you look a little strange, well except Chachamaru-san" said Negi.

"That is because I am a robot" Chachamaru said.

"I...I can't hold back anymore…please…sensei…" Chisame said.

"W-wha-?" asked Negi, before Chisame ran up and silenced him and the rest of the group.

Kiss~…yeah, I know. It's the strangest thing for the skeptic to be affected by magic to this extent. All of the other girls in the room tackle Negi to the ground, trying to get passionate. Negi was buried under all these girls, a man's dream, but he's now a female with the mind of a 10-year old, he doesn't understand the opportunity he's been given. What is Chachamaru doing? Nothing, she's just standing there recording it for Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Nodoka, who has become somewhat immune to Negi's magic output, is standing there nervously trying to get everyone back to reality. Haruna, who is usually very energetic and outgoing in most cases, has become submissive. She's doing the classic 'laying down on the floor with both knees bent towards one side, one overlapping the other, shirt raised up the waist, skirt raised just enough to see the bottom of the underwear, long hair lying spread out, both arms raised up towards the head, watery eyes with a cute blush' pose. Yeah, I know that was long, but deal with it. While she was being submissive, the quiet ones are being the most forceful. Chisame was usually calm and collect, but now all she's collecting are shredded pieces of Negi's clothing that's being torn apart. All the clothing left on Negi is half of his cotton T-shirt, torn from the waist up, revealing the lower half of the bra. His jeans were durable, but since the knees were quite worn out already, they had holes torn in them, which are considered stylish in some places. Just then, Chachamaru decided that enough was enough, and pulled everyone off him.

"Negi-sensei, are you okay?" asked Chachamaru.

"S-so many h-hands, s-so m-many lips, I feel so violated…" said Negi, with tears flowing out anime style.

Nodoka was just standing there, brushing her forehead in a 'phew' fashion, as if she did anything. Within the next few moments, the Paru-sama was violently shaking, getting everyone back into gear. The Paru-sama was hit with some sort of magical blast. Luckily, these sky fish have a barrier built in them, just in case of a misfired blast. The magical world is crawling with people and beasts that have street brawls. Haruna went back to navigating with Chachamaru.

"The enemy is detected; the culprit is…Fate Averruncus!" Haruna shouted.

"What!?" shouted Negi.

"Negi-kun, get dressed, I'm going to drop you off!" ordered Haruna.

"Okay, I got it!" responded Negi.

Negi left and randomly grabbed a shirt, the pants were fine. He just took an Aéropostale black hooded T-shirt and slipped it on. He was back on the bridge in just a minute. He grabbed his staff and was heading to whatever exiting method that is usually used to leave the ship. Ku Fei, Nodoka, and Kotarou were heading out. The ship reached a reasonable drop off height for skilled people to manage, say about a 100 meter (330 feet) drop. Negi got on his staff with Nodoka and Ku Fei held on to Kotarou while he used his shadow wheels. The others were left behind as the strategists of the group.

"Shit, did Fate notice our ship?" Negi asked himself.

"We're almost there, get ready!" Kotarou shouted to everyone.

When they landed, they saw nothing but debris and rock pillars formed from previously flat land. It is obvious that there is a fight going on here. But who is the one fighting Fate? The dust cloud clears and who do they see? Fate…Nodoka activates her artifact. She remembers Fate's real name, Tertium (the third in Latin) from that time where she almost got petrified. When the smoke cleared almost completely, guess who else they saw…Jack Rakan!

"Rakan-san!" shouted Negi.

"Well, well, if it isn't Negi…kun?" Fate began.

"Well, hey there…boy?" Jack also began.

"Wha…!" shouted both of them.

"Huh, what?" asked Negi, confused.

"Um, Negi-sensei, you're a girl now, remember?" whispered Nodoka.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Negi shouted, now understanding the awkwardness.

This is very weird, because Fate actually was surprised and showed it in a facial expression. Although he quickly regained his outer composure, the Diarium Ejus proved that was still the top thing on his mind.

'Hmm, this is very interesting. I wonder what happened to Negi-kun. Does he really plan to oppose me like that? This is actually pretty funny. Wait, what is that girl doing over there? Shit, she's the mind reader. I gotta take her out' thought Fate, read in the artifact.

"Pay attention, your opponent is me!" Jack screamed out while punching him in the face.

Fate was sent straight into a rock pillar the fight had created. Getting out of the rubble, he began to speak.

"Right, I got careless there. Negi-kun's new appearance really surprised me. I didn't think that the 10-year old son of the great Thousand Master had such strange desires" Fate said coldly.

"W-what, this wasn't my choice!" shouted Negi, doing an instant movement towards the battle.

"Wait up for us!" Kotarou and Ku Fei both shouted.

"Master Ku, keep Miyazaki-san from harm!" Negi shouted back.

"Okay!" shouted Ku Fei.

"It seems that your ability has increased since the last time we met" Fate pointed out while defending against attacks from three people without breaking a sweat.

"Shut up, Fate!" shouted Negi.

Negi built up some magic into his fist and directed it at Fate's face. He was going to easily block it, but Negi vanished right before him with instant movement. Fate was surprised because he couldn't detect it. He was double punched right in the face by the two remaining fighters. He was sent flying back. Negi appeared in the direction he was flying in and gave him a magically charged uppercut. He was sent upwards and Negi started his Activation Key.

"Ras Tel Mas Skir Magister" Negi started.

Fate was taken aback by how Negi improved in such little time. He turned around to see that Negi had already begun an attack incantation.

"Veniant Spitus Aeriales fulgurientes, Cum fulguratione flet Tempestas Austrina, Jovis Tempestas fulguriens!" shouted Negi.

Upon completing the incantation, Fate launched a barrage of stone spikes that had once fatally injured Negi through the chest. They were moving at an incredible speed. Before he could even unleash his spell, Fate's projectiles were an inch away from his face. Then his face was gone, because he used instant movement at the last second to reappear behind him. Fate was shocked mentally and physically because he managed to narrowly escape his attack and unleash Jupiter's Thunderstorm, the attack that finished off Chao Rinshen at the Mahora School Festival, at point blank range as a delayed spell. Fate was sent straight into the ground with massive power. What is going to happen now?

(A/N: The second chapter is finally complete! It wasn't as long as the first, but it wasn't too far off either. I put a bit of action excitement into this chapter. There were also many comedic and somewhat ecchi moments too. Well, thanks for reading. Give any reviews and suggestions that might make my fanfic better. I hope you enjoyed. Please look forward to the next chapter!)


	3. What the Hell?

Miss Magister Magi

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Negima or any of the copyrighted contents. Everything will go as according to the manga. There are spoilers up to the latest chapter, which right now is 281, volumes 29-30._

Chapter 3 – What the Hell?

Before the debris cleared, Negi unleashed another attack upon Fate.

"Sagitta Magica, 17 Arrows of Wind and Lightning, rain down upon mine enemy!" shouted Negi.

Although Sagitta Magica is a weak attack, it is very quick and might leave an opening to attack. As expected, Fate just set up a barrier that deflected all 17 arrows with ease. Negi was charging in for an attack. Fate was looking downwards, the shadow from his hair blocking out his eyes. Fate looked up and Negi stopped in surprised. Fate was…smiling?

"Wha-what!?" shouted Negi.

Fate stood there smiling at Negi. He put his hands behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of petrified roses.

"Negi-chan, I can resist you no longer, be mine!" Fate shouted, sparkles in his eyes and cartoonish hearts around his head.

"What…the…hell…is going on here…This is a battle, take it seriously!" shouted Negi, flustered, confused, and angry.

"But Negi-chan…" Fate whimpered, putting on an unfitting puppy face.

"Don't address me with –chan!" Negi screeched.

"I love it when you get emotional…" Fate said.

"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" shouted Negi, unleashing the Lightning Spears spell, which had defeated the sandworms when the bounty hunters attacked Nodoka and the treasure hunter group.

Just then, several enormous spears of lightning materialized. He pointed a finger downwards at Fate and the spears shot down at incredible speeds.

"Oh, don't be like that Negi-chan…" Fate said.

Fate took the petrified roses in his hands and stabbed them into the ground, then forming a stalagmite wall of defense. All the spears got stuck and merely vanished. Fate pulled back up the roses, which were all shattered and cracked.

"Oh, now look at what you've gone and made me do, and they were beautiful works of nature, forever frozen in their prime." Fate said rather poetically.

"Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem!" Negi shouted, which is the incantation for Magica Erebea.

Spell patterns appear on Negi's arms. He is surrounded by a dark aura. His red hair turns white and his body emits a dark glow, which is rather oxymoronic. A violet light radiates from his body as his power builds up. Then another incantation is recited.

"To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basilisk ouranionon. Epigenentheto, apoleia keraune hos timeis pteirei. Hekatonkatis kai khiliakis astrapsato. Khiliarkhou Astrape" Negi said.

Negi had recited the incantation for, as Princess Theodora describes it, the largest scale electrical attack in existence, called the Thousand Thunderbolts spell. Negi held out his hands, and spheres of uncontrollable lightning formed right above them. He gripped them tightly and absorbed their power. His body became lightning itself in Negi's original technique, Raiten Taisou 2. In an instant, Negi appeared right before Fate and punched him right in the ribs. He was sent flying back very quickly, but not quickly enough to outmatch Negi's speed. He met up with Fate in midair and gave him a punch using the Chinese Kenpo he learned from Ku Fei. The attack blasted him away, the force actually penetrating to the other side of his body. Fate was sent straight into a mountain of rubble. Fate just got back up, dusted off his clothes, and was fine.

"What, even after all that!?" shouted Negi in surprised.

"So, Negi-kun, will you be serious now?" Fate said with his usual cold expression.

'Is he really going to get serious now? Oh man, I'm in some deep shit!' Negi thought.

"Will you go out with me?" Fate asked.

Everyone fell over anime style. Negi got up with a big sweatdrop on his head. He suddenly regained his composure and got serious again. He started thinking something over to Nodoka.

'Miyazaki-san, are you reading this? If you are, you get everyone together and we're going to try to make a quick escape. I can't handle him right now. I believe that everyone besides you is ogling me right now, they're no help. Just gather everyone and I'll distract him. Okay?' Negi thought, his words appearing on the Diarium Ejus.

"Okay, I got it, Negi-sensei" Nodoka said to herself.

Nodoka looked at everyone. They all had the same look on their face, big chibi faces with narrow eyes and mouths with drool pouring out of them. Everyone one except Fate, who was trying to maintain dignity around Negi, and Kotarou.

"Hey, Kotarou-kun, come here" Nodoka whispered.

"Hmm, Nodoka-neechan, what's up?" Kotarou asked as he was coming over.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nodoka asked.

"Me? You should be asking those two. They're acting completely high. I've been spending all this time trying to get that ape to snap out of it" Kotarou said in an annoyed tone.

'Well I guess he's not affected since he is just a 10-year old boy. He has no idea about things like this' Nodoka thought.

"Hey neechan, is that all you wanted?" Kotarou asked.

"Oh right, Negi-sensei wanted us to gather up so we can make an escape" Nodoka explained.

"But I can out here to fight!" Kotarou shouted.

"Negi-sensei said that we need more preparations, we can't handle him at this point with Rakan-san out of order" Nodoka said.

"Uh, fine" Kotarou reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, now help me get Rakan-san over here" Nodoka said.

"You're going to have to go over to him, he's not going to budge" Kotarou said.

"Then, can you carry Ku Fei-san to him?" Nodoka asked.

"Sure, whatever" said Kotarou.

Kotarou picked up Ku Fei, who was still mesmerized by Negi, and carried her over to Jack's location. Jack was also staring at Negi, but he wasn't affected by the magic. Why is he staring you ask, well let's ask Nodoka. Hey Nodoka, can you check what going on in Jack's head for the kind readers?

"Oh, uh sure, I guess…" Nodoka responded.

She looked into the mind of Jack Rakan. The following appears on the Diarium Ejus.

'Wow! This is Negi now, huh? I wonder what Nagi would say. But I wonder if I should tell the kid about the rip in the back of his jeans…nah, I'll just keep lookin' until I'm all good n' done. That is some mature underwear though…I wonder if he chose that himself…' thought Jack.

Well readers, now you know. Jack Rakan's perverted status exceeds even beyond our expectations, right Nodoka? …Nodoka? Hello~? She is totally embarrassed at what she just read; let's see her reaction…in narrator mode! Nodoka has a blush brighter and redder than a LED red laser pen. She immediately closes her artifact, swings it over shoulder, and…I think you know where I'm going with this…WHAM! Jack is hit in the dead center of his face. The nosebleed he was holding back while looking at Negi's lingerie was sent shooting out like a fire hose. That has got him back into, what I describe as fiction, but is what he knows as reality.

"Ouch, that's incredible neechan! I couldn't put a dent in that guy if I had a bazooka" complimented Kotarou.

Nodoka bows slightly to show appreciation for the compliment, then she quickly turns to Jack. She explains the plan while Jack is rubbing his nose. She then pulls out her pactio card, places it on her forehead, and communicates with Negi, who is still futilely fighting with Fate.

'Negi-sensei, we gathered up and managed to snap Rakan-san out of it' thought Nodoka.

'Okay, good job Miyazaki-san. Try to wake up master Ku and I will initiate my master plan' thought Negi confidently.

'Master plan, this sounds exciting…' thought Nodoka to herself.

"So what now, neechan?" asked Kotarou.

"Negi-sensei says to wake up Ku Fei-san and watch him initiate his master plan" said Nodoka, full of confidence in Negi.

With that, Kotarou walked over to Ku Fei and flicked her on the forehead. She immediately woke up.

"Wow, that was so fast!" exclaimed Nodoka.

"Wha-what, what's going on?" asked Ku Fei in a daze.

Nodoka explained the plan to Ku Fei, and then everyone glued their eyes to Negi as Nodoka explained to him that they're ready. It is time for the master plan.

"Oh Fate…I'm ready for you…" Negi said seductively, doing the 'come here' gesture with his finger slowly.

Everyone fell over anime style. They got up with a bandage patch on one side of their head and a sweatdrop on the other. They also had a blush of embarrassment as to what Negi just said, how he said it, and their misinterpretation of his "master" plan.

"Woohoo~!" shouted Fate.

Suddenly, the scenery changed into Fate running through a meadow of flowers with the Sun shining while bubbles and sparkles fill the air. The strangest thing was that everyone could see it too. Their sweatdrops grew larger as they continued watching. Fate was running like a little boy towards his mother. Negi looked like that mother with a cheerful smile and arms outstretched, his long hair flowing down across his back. As Fate got closer, his face puckered up and soon he had fish lips. Negi maintained his motherly pose and welcome Fate's arrival…Then he kicked him right in Johnson. (A/N: reference to Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me.) The beautiful scenery shattered like glass and returned to its normal state. Fate fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. Negi jumped to the others and casts a spell.

"Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" shouted Negi.

A strong gust a wind blew away Fate, who was clenching on to his Mr. Happy, who cried a little.

"I'll make you mine~!" shouted Fate as the night sky took him away, with his voice fading along with his image.

"So, how was my master plan?" asked Negi.

Everyone stared in silence. Ku Fei clenched her fist, veins popping out, and punched him right in the face.

"Ow, what was that for Master Ku?" asked Negi while rubbing his left cheek.

"Negi-bouzu…what you did was just wrong-aruyo…" Ku Fei said in a very angry and annoyed tone.

"Hey, it got the job done didn't? Good going Negi, I did the same thing to that governor guy, remember?" pointed out Kotarou.

"Oh yeah, I guess that forbidden tactic weakens even the mightiest of enemies (male)! It's a cheap attack with a huge success rate percentage!" shouted Negi.

Ku Fei punched both of them right across the face.

"Ow, what is it this time?" asked Negi in pain.

"That's not the point…Why would you accept him for even a second when you have me-aruka!?" Ku Fei asked.

Ku Fei ran away sobbing.

"Now look at what you did, you made the little lady cry" said Jack.

"Wait, Rakan-san, you aren't affected by the magic?" asked Negi.

"Hmm, magic?" asked Jack.

"If the magic didn't affect you, then why were you staring at me like that earlier?" asked Negi.

"Uh, sensei, I really don't think you want-" Nodoka started.

"I can see you panties!" Jack cut in.

"My pant…" Negi began an incomplete sentence.

Negi's face popped into a bright red. It looked like he was about to erupt. The embarrassment caused steam to shoot out of his ears. He was feeling around his jeans and he felt a big hole in the no-zone layer.

'Kya, he's right! When, Where, How?' Negi wondered.

"So boy, how did this hap-" Jack began.

"Back to the ship…" Negi interrupted.

"But-" Jack tried to say again.

"BACK TO THE SHIP!" shouted Negi, interrupting again.

Negi then pulled out Haruna's pactio card and put it against his forehead.

'Haruna-san, we've managed to chase Fate away, get the ship back here' thought Negi, rushing the last part.

'Negi-kun, you're kinda rushing your words, are you okay down there?' Haruna thought back.

'Never mind that, just hurry up!' thought Negi.

'Okay…' thought Haruna.

In a few moments, the Paru-sama returned to their location. The Paru-sama landed on the ground. Negi, who was still holding the back of his jeans, rushed to whatever entering mechanism used for the ship, which is not mentioned in the series so far. The others slowly follow behind with sweatdrops on their heads. They all enter the ship and Negi runs to the cabins. Chisame and Jack start conversing.

"Hey there, you perverted idiot" said Chisame.

"Hey girly, how you been doin'?" asked Jack, full of enthusiasm, disregarding the previous insult.

"Well…" began Chisame, explaining all of the events which occurred.

"Wow…as for me…" Jack began a story of bringing hurts and flipping skirts.

Chisame is getting totally embarrassed as his story continues on. Just when the most perverted parts arrive, Negi walks out in a fresh set of clothing. Everyone looks at Negi, astounded by how beautiful he looks to them. He was wearing a black American Eagle military graphic polo with AE dark vintage jeans. He didn't bother changing his underwear, because if something like that happened in the midst of battle, Jack would have nothing new to see. His long dark red hair was flowing down his back. His "proportions" were shifting and swaying as he walked. His lips were plump and moist, just glistening under the light. Most of the girls, excluding Nodoka and Chachamaru, looked Negi, full of lust and temptation. With their mouths watering and their passion burning, Negi noticed the tension in the air as he backed away. When the ship took off, so did the Negi-crazed girls. Negi tried to make a run for it, but he got buried in a pile of girls. Even Haruna flipped on auto-pilot switch and joined the fun. Negi was shouting cries of distress to the overseers that were not affected.

"P-please help m-Kya! Where are you touching!? S-stop…n-not there…p-please…" said Negi, his voice and body swallowed by the sea of women.

Negi was being raped as the others just watched on. Kotarou was just staring in a 'what the hell is going on' way. Nodoka had an expression of super embarrassment going for her. Jack looked in an 'it must be nice to be in that position…and that position and that one…upside down, never seen that one before' kinda way. Chachamaru was, once again, just recording the show for Evangeline to watch back home. Negi was getting touched like a display at a museum during a preschool trip or, as most people should know, the very first day Negi arrived at Mahora Academy. In some places it tickled, in others it hurt, and in other places it was pleasurable, but no more further than that, gotta stay in 'Rated T for Teen' mode here.(A/N: I'll be discussing this topic in the ending note.) Currently, the list of people who are counted as unaffected are listed as: Inugami Kotarou, Miyazaki Nodoka, Jack Rakan, and Karakuri Chachamaru. The ones eating Negi are listed as: Asakura Kazumi, Saotome Haruna, Ku Fei, Hasegawa Chisame, Sasaki Makie, Okouchi Akira, Murakami Natsumi, Izumi Ako, and Akashi Yuuna. Yes, even the girls that were rescued from being slaves were there. I never thought that they were important enough to the main story include them. They will be showing up occasionally throughout this fanfic. Anyways, I'm getting off topic, back to the story. So as Negi was being molested to the brink of insanity, a siren goes off. The other members of Ala Alba are sending out a distress signal. It seems that all of the erasing across the magic world has not ceased. Reports are coming in about them doing all they can to protect themselves and the people around them. It is such a serious situation, even all the girls have to bide away their cravings for now. There is no time to be wasting on messing around. They started slacking since this whole Negi problem occurred. It is time for this regiment of Ala Alba to take action.

(A/N: And that, as they say, is that. Chapter 3 is finally done for. I hope you enjoyed, please read the next chapter, please review, yeah all the usual stuff. This ending note is mostly regarding what I wrote earlier, about the maturity level of this fanfiction. I'm better at writing lewd, ecchi, perverted fanfictions. I have much more vibe and range of topics when it comes to those kinds. I didn't think it would be a good idea, since I'm trying to follow up on the manga, and the magna doesn't really go into that zone Besides, Negi is only 10-years old at heart. Well, please tell me what you think I should do. Leave it in the review section or, if it is an answer that you deem a private matter, private message me. I will rally up a vote on the decisions of you, the readers. I will need a good amount of messages regarding this before I can continue writing this fanfiction. Well, I hope to receive many reviews and messages. Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Expect the next chapter soon. Thank you. Side note: I do not own Austin Powers, a product of New Line Cinema.)


	4. Guests

Miss Magister Magi

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Negima or any of the copyrighted contents. Everything will go as according to the manga. There are spoilers up to the latest chapter, which right now is 283, volumes 29-30. Oh, and just so you know, it's been a while and nobody had left me any reviews regarding the maturity rating, so I have decided just to keep it 'T' for now and see how the story progresses, so enjoy!_

Chapter 4 – Guests

The Great Paru-sama was receiving distress signals from all Ala Alba members not on the ship. With Chachamaru's help, they have pinpointed the nearest signal. It is 14km away from their current location. They take off at maximum speed. Within a few minutes, they saw Nagase Kaede, the class ninja, fighting off some of the fiends created through the "Code of the Lifemaker". She has her artifact, Caerulum Tonus, which is a large piece of cloth that contains another plane of reality, or dimension, contained within. The Caerulum Tonus is wrapped around her neck like a huge cape, scarf, of bandana. She is using he ninjustu to fend off these fiends. She is throwing kunai and shuriken all around in a complete frenzy. While she is taking on one, another comes out from behind. She senses it, but she has been worn out by all this fighting and she can't avoid it. It shoots the eraser beam.

"_**IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR**_!!!" shouted the fiend before firing his laser.

Kaede just closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, and waited for the oncoming attack. A few seconds later, nothing happened. She opened up her eyes as far as they usually go and she sees a strange girl in front of her. This strange girl looks a little shorter than her with long red hair. She had defended them both with a barrier spell. She looked back at the one she was just fighting and saw that one was gone too.

"Nagase, are you okay!?" asked a brown haired girl with glasses.

"Chisame-dono!" shouted Kaede, surprised to see her.

"Chisame-san, Nagase-san, there's no time to talk, defend yourselves, now!" ordered Negi.

"Do I know you?" asked Kaede.

"I'll explain later, but now we escape!" shouted Negi.

"Right-de gozaru!" agreed Kaede.

Negi took off in one direction and Kaede followed. They took out the fiends in front, while Kotarou and Ku Fei protected from the back. Chisame came along because they needed someone to observe and assess the situation while everyone was fighting. What she noticed was disturbing. Enemies attacked from all around. No matter how many were destroyed, more just came along. She would see more than a handful of these fiends in every direction she looked. They came from the sky, the ground, the water, the horizon; you name any place, they were there. As they approached the Great Paru-sama, the enemy growth rate just increased to extraordinary levels. They came in packs of fifty at a time. It was like fighting with rabbits on Viagra. They approached a cliff and the enemies were closing the gap between them. Negi took a running jump off and everyone else followed. They disappeared within the clouds and the Great Paru-sama rose out like a phoenix out of ashes. It flew a good distance away from the area and the crew went aboard. Kaede was so surprised to see that so many people were alright, that she almost opened her eyes.

"I'm glad everyone is alright-de gozaru!" exclaimed Kaede.

"We're glad that you're back with us Nagase-san" said Negi.

"Um, do I know you-de gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Ah, I forgot to explain. Well, you see…" began Negi.

Negi explained all of the things that happened. With each event, Kaede had a deeper look of concern.

"So how is everyone else?" asked Kaede.

"They are most likely in the situation you were just in now" said Negi.

"Tck, this could be bad. Who are we missing?" asked Kaede.

"Right now, there are only Asuna-san, Yue-san, Konoka-san, and Setsuna-san" answered Negi.

"Hmm, well Konoka-dono is probably with Setsuna-dono-de gozaru" began Kaede.

"Asuna-san could handle herself for a little while against those guys…" continued Negi.

"Then we really have to worry about Yue-dono. You said she lost her memory right?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, that would mean…It's even more dangerous for her now" said Negi.

"That's where we should head first-de gozaru" suggested Kaede.

"But, we don't know which signal is which" said Negi.

"Hmm, it seems that way. There is also Anya-dono as well" said Kaede.

"Oh right, Anya…" said Negi.

"Don't worry Negi-bouzu, we'll get her back…" said Kaede.

"Yeah…for now, let's just head to the next point" said Negi.

"We're almost there, get ready!" shouted Haruna.

"It's back at the square in Ostia where Kurt abducted us!" noticed Negi.

'That most likely means that this is Yue-san's signal' thought Negi.

As the ship lowers to ground level, Negi, Kotarou, Ku Fei, and Chisame get out through the still unrevealed method of exiting the ship. As they are approaching the ground, they encounter many fiends. Negi applies a barrier to defend them. They need to save their energy to help Yue and other citizens. Negi had summoned the Ensis Exsequens, the sword made of pure magical energy that Evangeline uses, from his right hand. He started attacking the fiends with it. With everyone he cut down, more would just keep coming.

"There are just too many! We need to find Yue-san as quickly as possible!" shouted Negi.

"But what about all the citizens!?" asked Chisame.

"Chisame-san, you start evacuating everyone! We'll protect you guys!" shouted Negi.

"…I got it!" returned Chisame.

Chisame went to everyone in the vicinity and started an evacuation order. Nobody really knows who she is, but they take her advice and start to hightail it out as fast as they could. Within 30 minutes, over 80% of the people had left. There were only three groups of people still left. Yue was not among any of them. Kotarou took a group of 20 and Ku Fei took another 13 and escorted them out of the city. There was only a group of 7 left over. Negi was busy guarding Chisame and the last few people from the fiends. One of the people in the group starts whining.

"H-how did this happen!? I remember being in Japan one minute and now I'm here!?" whined a 20-year old boy with glasses, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"W-wait, Japan? You said that you're from Japan?" asked Chisame.

"Yeah, but whenever we said that, nobody knew what it was" whined the boy.

"Negi-sensei, these people are from Earth!" shouted Chisame.

"What!?" asked Negi.

"You're going to have to come with us" said Chisame.

"No! I don't want any aliens to eat me! I just want to go home!" shouted the boy.

"N-no, were from Japan too. We're going to head back there in a little while" said Negi.

"No! I don't believe you! I'm not going to get eaten by weird monsters or aliens or whatever you are!" shouted the boy.

Suddenly, the boy was punched so hard that he was imbedded into a concrete wall. He was punched by an 18-year old girl with long brown hair.

"Shut up Keitarou! They might actually be able to help us! It's better to trust them than to die here without a chance!" shouted the girl.

"B-but, Narusegawa…" uttered Keitarou.

"I'm sorry about that. Oh I'm Narusegawa Naru. That idiot over there is Urashima Keitarou" said the girl, pointing to the person in the wall.

"Oh, right. I'm Hasegawa Chisame and this is Negi Springfield" said Chisame.

"Negi?" asked Naru, a thought bubble with a picture of a spring onion in it.

"No, not that kind of Negi" said Chisame.

(A/N: Negi means spring onion in Japanese. It has a different spelling in Kanji from Negi's name though.)

"It's a British name" explained Chisame.

"Oh, I see…" said Naru.

"Negi-bouzu, is the last group ready?" asked Ku Fei, who just returned with Kotarou.

"Actually, they're from Japan and we're going to help them get home with us" said Negi.

"Wow! Really!?" asked Ku Fei.

"Did you find anyone one else?" asked Negi.

"We checked. There was nobody else in town" said Kotarou.

"Oh, I see…Maybe I can contact Yue-san with the card" said Negi.

He pulled out a pactio card and placed it against his forehead. He started to think.

'Yue-san, Yue-san, can you hear me?' asked Negi. 'If you can, head to the middle of Ostia Square and you'll find us. Bring anyone accompanying people along with you. We're going to get out of here.'

After 10 minutes pass, nobody showed up. Then Negi started to hear things.

'Negi-kun, hurry back on the ship! Something happened!' shouted Haruna.

"We have to get back to the ship, something happened!" shouted Negi.

All of them, including the last 7 people follow him back to the ship. They enter in a panic.

"What happened!?" shouted Negi, staff at hand.

Negi looked around and saw something that brought tears to his eyes.

"Yue-san, you're okay!" exclaimed Negi.

"Uh, w-who are you?" asked Yue.

"Oh right, you lost your memory…" said Negi.

"Nodoka, who is this, Haruna do you know who this is?" asked Yue.

Negi falls over anime style.

"Wait, you remember everyone except me?" asked Negi.

"Ahem, Negi-kun, remember your situation?" asked Haruna.

"Oh yeah…" said Negi, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is Negi-sensei…" said Nodoka.

"WHAT!?" asked Yue.

"You better not do anything to these girls, Urashima…" threatened a tall girl in a temple robe with a katana half drawn.

"M-Motoko-chan, what do you think I am, a pedophile!?" shouted Keitarou.

"Well actually…" began Motoko.

"Wait, we still haven't introduced ourselves" said Naru, calming the two down.

"Oh right…I'm Urashima Keitarou" said Keitarou.

"Aoyoma Motoko" said Motoko.

"Narusegawa Naru" said Naru.

"Su Kolla" said a young energetic girl who is apparently Indian.

"Konno Mitsune, but you can call me Kitsune" said a pretty mature looking woman who kinda resembles Nagase Kaede. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MATURE LOOKING!?"

I meant you look old! Yeah, I said it…just kidding. I mean you look very developed and wise, but the alcohol hasn't been doing you good.

"Shut up!" shouted Kitsune.

"Hey, hey, let's get back on track okay?" asked Naru.

"Anyway, I-I'm Maehara Shinobu, n-nice to meet you" said a shy young girl who could pass for Miyazaki Nodoka's twin, in personality and looks.

"Ara, is it my turn? I'm Otohime Mutsumi" said a girl who has long brown hair and a sweet, gentle voice.

"Mi!" shouted a turtle on Mutsumi's, head raising a flipper.

"Ara, I'm sorry, I forgot. Oh really? Is that so?" said Mutsumi conversing with the turtle.

"C-can she really talk with the turtle?" asked Chisame.

"This is Tama-chan. He told me to tell you that you all look very pretty" said Mutsumi with a constant smile.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Tama-chan is, in fact, a male.)

Suddenly, Tama-chan started flying around the room to get a good look around. Everyone just stood the looking in amazement.

"Holy crap, that turtle can fly!?" asked Haruna.

"Why is that such a surprise!? You've seen what's out there in this world, this is nothing compared to that!" shouted Keitarou.

'…He's right…' thought everyone with sweatdrops forming on the side of their heads.

"So, uh, what are all your names?" asked Shinobu to break the tension.

So after 20-something introductions, the ship moves on. The next two points are together 132km away. We can automatically assume that those are Konoka and Setsuna. Keitarou and Naru walk up to Chisame.

"Hey, uh, Hasegawa-san was it?" asked Naru.

"Yes. Hmm, Urashima-san and Narusegawa-san, right? There's no need to be so formal. Chisame is fine" asked Chisame.

"Okay, same here. Keitarou and Naru are fine" answered Naru.

"So is everything alright" asked Chisame.

"Everything is just fine! I mean, if it weren't for you guys, we'd probably be dead by now!" said Naru.

"That's good to hear" said Chisame.

"So, why are all of you young girls in this backwards place?" asked Keitarou.

"Well Negi-sensei came to find his long lost father. We were all worried about him so we tagged along" said Chisame.

"Negi…the one with the red hair and glasses?" asked Naru.

"Yeah, that's him" said Chisame.

"But, Negi-san is a girl right?" asked Naru.

"Actually, he was originally a 10-year old boy, but something happened" said Chisame.

By this time Naru already walked over to Negi.

"Excuse me Negi-san, come with me" said Naru dragging Negi by his wrist.

As she dragged him along, the eyes of everyone on the ship followed. She took him right into the bathroom. Then a bunch of weird shouting was heard.

"Take off your clothes" said Naru.

"W-what, why do you-" began Negi.

"Here, just hurry up!" shouted Naru.

"Kyaaaa!!!" shouted Negi. "W-wait, where are you touching, stop that! Don't touch there! Kya! Hey, w-what are you doing!?"

Everyone was getting deep red blushes while listing to the strange sounds. Jack and Keitarou had huge nosebleeds. Motoko noticed Keitarou's nosebleed.

"URASHIMA, YOU…!" shouted Motoko.

"Why me~!?" shouted Keitarou.

Motoko swung her blade and it stopped right over Keitarou's head. Tama-chan, who happened to be on Keitarou's head at the time, intercepted the blade. Motoko kneeled on the floor in shame while Keitarou had a breath of relief. Everyone clapped and commended Tama-chan. The Naru and Negi finally came out. Naru walked out like nothing happened. Negi walked out like he just of off the sickest thrill ride of his life. All of the blood rushed to his head. His face was almost a red as his hair. He was all sweaty and his clothing and hair were all out of order. He walked around unsteadily, leaning against the wall as he walked back. Naru walked back to Chisame.

"Nope, everything checks out…" said Naru.

"You did all of that just because you didn't believe me!?" asked Chisame.

"A 10-boy becoming a 15-year old girl, preposterous!" said Naru.

"Preposterous, really though, this isn't Shakespeare, Romeo!" said Chisame.

Well I wanted to sound somewhat sophisticated to the readers!

"No, stop, it's definitely not working…" said Chisame.

Fine…backtracking…

"A 10-boy becoming a 15-year old girl, no way! Hmm, déjà vu" said Naru.

"Well, you've seen what can happen in this world. It doesn't seem so strange compared to that, does it?" asked Chisame.

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right" said Naru.

"Then maybe you should apologize" said Chisame.

"Nah, apologizing is not my forte" said Naru.

"I really think that-" said Chisame.

"Approaching next two members!" shouted Haruna.

"Battle Stations!" shouted Negi.

(A/N: I'm sorry that this one took so long. As you might not know, I am a student and work takes a hell of a lot of time. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review and look forward to my next post. I do not own Love Hina or Negima. They're both by Ken Akamatsu. **P.S.: I'm going to start a To Love-Ru fanfiction soon, so look forward if you're a To Love-Ru fan!**)


End file.
